Aphrodisiac
by Kate Matty
Summary: Rory and the Doctor accidentally take a potent aphrodisiac.
1. Chapter 1

**Rory and the Doctor accidentally come into contact with a potent aphrodisiac. **

**Enjoy x**

Rory had barely slammed the door to the TARDIS before the Doctor was at the main console, fiddling urgently with buttons and levers while keeping up a constant stream of 'oh no… oh no no no, this is not good at all…"

"What's not good? What's chasing us?" Rory stood on his toes and tried to peer through the little glass windows, only to find that they were already in deep space.

"Seal off all the doors in and out of this room," the Doctor ordered the TARDIS, his voice hoarse.

"Why did you do that?" Rory asked angrily as the TARDIS obliged with a mechanical hum. "Amy's still in our room!"

"Exactly," the Doctor murmured, his chest rising and falling with deep, laboured breaths. "I'm so sorry, Rory, but we've been contaminated and I can't risk exposing Amy, or coming into contact with her while we're… in this condition." The Doctor groaned and collapsed into a chair, covering his face with his hands.

"Contaminated? With what?" Rory urged, his own panic levels rising.

The Doctor took a deep breath, and in a shaky voice explained. "The plants we just saw on that planet, the ones that can_ only_ grow on_ that_ planet… they are an aphrodisiac. One of the few that work on Time Lord physiology, and undoubtably work on human physiology. The air was full of their spores, and both of us have been affected."

Rory blinked, confused. "We've taken an aphrodisiac?" As soon as the words were out of Rory's mouth, he was suddenly hyperaware of his climbing heart rate, and the first tingles of arousal starting in his groin. "Doctor, is this serious? Are we okay?"

The Doctor laughed bitterly. "Rory, the plant we've been exposed to has left the most chaste of races reduced to a trembling pile of pure sexual need. I don't think I need to explain how the plant will act on your primitive physiology." He did not go on to tell Rory how the aphrodisiac would affect a Time Lord's physiology, that it would take every iota of the Doctor's self control to resist throwing himself at the human that stood mere metres away. He would not reveal already how badly he wanted to weave his fingers through Rory's sandy hair, that he wanted to press his lips to Rory's and suck the life out of him. He would not admit to how he was already thinking of how Rory would tremble under his clever, experienced hands, and how wonderful Rory would feel inside him while getting pounded into the floor of the TARDIS.

The Doctor groaned both in arousal and irritation and covered his face with his hands. This was going to be more difficult than he had initially thought.

"Doctor, my heart is beating awfully fast." Rory hadn't meant to moan as he said it, but to his mortification that's exactly what he did. The Doctor looked up from behind his hands, and Rory bit his lip to stifle another helpless groan of arousal. Aside from looking panicked and wild and ill, the Doctor also looked… _sexy, _Rory's brain supplied him with the word. Without thinking about it, Rory's hand strayed to his own groin, massaging the prominent bulge as he slowly moved to where the Doctor sat, eyeing Rory's hand. Oh, how he envied that hand.

As though he were in a trance, Rory stopped in front of the Doctor, his groin almost at eye-level with the Doctor's face. Wordlessly, the Doctor lifted his own hand to join Rory's, both of them pressing down on the iron length in Rory's pants and eliciting the most beautiful moan the Doctor had ever heard. The Doctor's hearts beat out a tattoo against his chest as he imagined how easy it would be to simply drag down Rory's zipper and release his cock, lean forwards and swallow it whole…

_Amy didn't even have to know…_

At that thought, the Doctor withdrew his hand as though Rory had burned him. The Doctor's sultry expression quickly transformed into a look of pure terror, and that looked had the same effect on Rory as a bucket of ice-cold water. Feeling suddenly foolish, Rory took his hand away from his crotch, but his erection did not melt in the slightest. Despite everything, despite feeling humiliated and guilty, Rory still felt impossibly turned on. With a jolt, Rory suddenly understood the gravity of the situation. They had barely been affected for ten minutes, and it was already difficult to keep their hands to themselves.

"How long will this affect us?" Rory asked, shifting awkwardly as his erection pressed uncomfortably against his belt buckle. The Doctor noticed this movement and felt his own groin twitch interestedly in response. Trying to swallow through a suddenly dry mouth, the Doctor replied, "At least a few hours. Maybe longer."


	2. Chapter 2

**Rory and the Doctor struggle against the overwhelming effects of an alien aphrodisiac. **

**WARNING: Strong sex scene.**

Within fifteen minutes, the effects of the alien aphrodisiac had grown significantly worse, and from opposite ends of the room, both men were trying to deal with their inflamed libidos in their own way. The Doctor, ever dignified, was reclining in the squashy yellow chair on the control deck, eyes closed as though asleep. Calm as he appeared, you would never guess that the Doctor's hearts were currently beating madly against each other as he did everything in his power to control his mind and body. He desperately tried to think of anything that might dampen his enthusiasm, from the Theory of Relativity to an Ood in a bikini. Despite his efforts, a certain sandy-haired Centurion kept straying into the Doctor's thoughts, stirring up the butterflies in his tummy.

_Stop it, _the Doctor told himself sternly, as a daydream about Rory in full Roman attire made his groin tighten almost painfully, and the Doctor couldn't quite contain the tortured little sound that escaped him.

While the Doctor quietly suffered from across the room, Rory was pacing along the TARDIS wall, occasionally beating his fist against the metal and swearing under his breath to release some of the maddening tension he felt. He was getting increasingly agitated as the aphrodisiac manipulated his system. He felt like he was a teenage boy again, rampant with raging hormones and desperate to shag anything that happened to cross his path.

He entertained himself with thoughts of Amy, thoughts of how good it would feel to finally, _finally _leave this control room and have sex with his wife.

The more he thought about reaching Amy, about tearing away her clothes and seeing her lovely pale breasts, about sliding his hard, aching cock into her welcoming heat, the more uncontrolled and aroused Rory felt himself becoming. His thoughts became disjointed and devolved into a single goal at the forefront of his mind – to get through the door and get to Amy. Soon, he was beating the door with his fists, shouting at the TARDIS to let him through to see his wife. His hands were on fire with pain, but it didn't matter because Rory could see the tiniest of dents forming on the metal surface. He would get through – even if he had to claw through the metal door with his bare hands, he would get through and _finally _his suffering would end.

It wasn't until his fists were no longer making contact with the door that Rory realised someone was holding him back.

"Rory, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but you can't see her," the Doctor was murmuring in Rory's ear as he pulled the Centurion away from the door. "You could seriously hurt her in your current state. I can't let you near her, I'm sorry."

Rory collapsed against the Doctor with a frustrated groan. He knew deep down that The Doctor was right – he felt as though he would have ripped that door apart with his bare hands if he could. God knows what he might have done to Amy.

"Doctor, I can't do this anymore…" Rory breathed, turning up to look at his friend. His heart did a double beat as he stared into those old eyes, the gold-flecked iris nearly invisible behind the round black pupils blown wide with desire. The Doctor clearly saw the same desire in Rory's eyes, and subconsciously parted his mouth and licked at his lower lip.

It seemed as good an invitation as any, and Rory found himself leaning forwards, pressing his mouth against the Doctor's. He started kissing, groaning with relief when the Doctor started kissing back.

"Amy…" the Doctor murmured, one lone thread of guilt trying to make itself heard through a haze of arousal.

Rory wrapped his arms around the Doctor, holding him in place as though afraid he might bolt. "I don't want to hurt her, Doctor." Rory breathed in between kisses. "Don't let me near her. Don't let me hurt her. Keep me here, keep her safe."

The Doctor made a murmured sound of assent against Rory's mouth – the whole situation was messed up, but there was no way the Doctor could keep Rory away from Amy with sheer force. Not Rory the Roman, who had hauled an enormous metal box across London with a length of rope. And if Rory could forge a path to his wife with brute force, what then? Could the Doctor restrain himself from joining Rory in forcing themselves on Amelia Pond? He hoped not, but there was no way to be sure.

If the steel doors of the TARDIS could not contain Rory, then Amy would be in real danger. From her husband _and _her imaginary friend.

His mind made up, the Doctor started kissing with renewed enthusiasm, clasping each side of Rory's face and forcing his tongue into the human's eager mouth. Apparently convinced that the Doctor wasn't going to run, Rory's hands loosened their vice-grip and immediately started roaming over every inch of the Doctor they could reach. It was as though Rory's hands couldn't make their minds up about which part of the Doctor they wanted to settle on – the Doctor could feel them on his back, his arms, his waist, his arse, and finally they stilled, lingering on the waistband of the Doctor's trousers.

"Let me." Rory begged.

The Doctor nodded, slipping out of his Tweed jacket in silent permission to be divested of the rest of his clothing. Rory attacked the rest of the Doctor's garments, swearing loudly when he couldn't figure out how to untie that infuriating little bow tie and instead ripping open the shirt and sending buttons flying in all directions. The bowtie stayed resolutely fastened around the Doctor's neck, even while every other article of clothing lay strewn across the TARDIS floor.

The Doctor was not muscled, nor was he lithe. He was a tangle of gangly limbs and milky skin. And yet, he was also devastatingly gorgeous, and for a brief second, Rory could only stare in awe before tackling the naked Time Lord to the floor.

"I can see why Amy fancies you…" Rory said in a low voice, biting down around soft skin, leaving a collar of purple bruises around the Doctor's pale throat. Rory's mouth roamed around the flat planes of the Doctor's chest, leaving angry, passionate marks in his wake. The Doctor wasn't soft and curvy like Amy, but Rory found himself enjoying everything, from the flat, hard chest to the sprinklings of hair over the Doctor's belly and groin. What Rory revelled in most though was the solidity of the male frame that refused to break under Rory's ungentle ministrations. He did not protest against Rory's teeth embedded in his flesh, or Rory's nails dragging down his sides. He could only moan in appreciation as the aphrodisiac in his system transformed every sensation Rory inflicted into pure pleasure.

When Rory's face was level with the Doctor's groin, he was surprised that rather than feeling awkward or revolted, his mouth watered in response to the heavy, hard organ in front of him. "Rory, please, do it…" the Doctor begged, carding his fingers through Rory's hair and gently pulling Rory's face closer to his dick.

Rory knew what the Doctor wanted him to do, but it wasn't like this was something Rory had ever done before and for the first time, Rory felt a mild twinge of hesitation. Rory kept his eyes open, watching for reaction as he kissed along the Doctor's length, noting the new tastes and smells as he flatted his tongue and gave a daring lick.

The Doctor made a strangled noise that sounded like "Nnngh!" and Rory grinned, his confidence boosted enough to open his mouth and let the Doctor's girth slip inside.

Rory sucked on the Doctor's cock, his own arousal growing even more as the Doctor twitched and moaned and muttered sexy nothings into the air between them. Almost instinctively, the Doctor's legs slowly began to part, exposing himself completely to Rory's hungry gaze. Ignoring the Doctor's whine of protest, Rory withdrew his mouth and started stripping off his own garments.

"Doctor, I can't wait anymore." Rory panted, pushing down his pants and boxers and letting his rigid member spring free. The Doctor eyed it, his expression a mixture of longing and fear. Finally, he nodded, opening his legs wider to reveal the tight whorl of flesh that seemed to beckon Rory closer. The sight of the Doctor's entrance set Rory's blood on fire – he was sick of waiting. His entire body was wound tighter than an overtuned guitar string, and if he wasn't having sex in the next five seconds, Rory honestly thought he might snap.

Too carried away to hunt for a suitable lubricant, Rory licked his palm and slicked his cock hurriedly while the Doctor quickly licked his own fingers and massaged the creased skin around his hole. It wasn't the best lubricant in the galaxy, but it would do. Apparently satisfied, Rory seized the Doctor's legs and threw them over his shoulders, just like he did with Amy. The Doctor gasped as he realised Rory was wasting no time in lining up his cock, and the Doctor only had a fraction of a second to brace himself before Rory snapped his hips forward, forcing himself inside.

"Oh _fuck!" _Rory couldn't tell if it had come from him or the Doctor or both. The first push inside the Doctor's tight warmth had to be one of the best feelings Rory had ever experienced, and he wasted no time in moving his body against the Doctor's, trying to get more of that incredible sensation. The Doctor was making the same noises he'd been making while Rory was sucking his cock, his eyes tightly closed and his lower lip caught between pinching white teeth.

Somewhere in the back of his brilliant mind, the Doctor was aware of a distinct pain, but it paled in comparison to the waves of pleasure that coursed over his body with every thrust of Rory's hips. Rather than struggling to get away from Rory's unrelenting movements, the Doctor found himself lifting up to meet every brutal jab Rory gave him, relishing in the pleasurable burn that accompanied the battering of his prostate. The Doctor's hands - his clever, dainty hands - seized handfuls of Rory's skin, gripping tight and digging his nails into Rory's back. The stinging pain only spurred Rory on in his movements, which were growing more and more frantic with every passing second.

"I'm going to come," Rory grunted in the Doctor's ear, his hips slamming against the Doctor with a force that would surely leave bruises. At the thought of Rory coming, the Doctor's own climax drew significantly closer.

"Me too," the Doctor panted, snaking a hand between their bodies and starting to pump his cock, striving towards the peak. "Wait for me."

"Doctor…" Rory groaned, desperately trying to stave off orgasm even while his body continued to thrust wildly of it's own accord. He doubted he'd be able to stop even if the Doctor begged him. "Doctor, I can't hold on any longer!" Rory shouted, his balls drawing up sharply, his orgasm moments away.

"Yes, now!" the Doctor gasped, throwing his head back in ecstasy as he came all over his hand and stomach. Rory howled through his climax, pounding into the Doctor furiously as he emptied himself into the taught, twitching body beneath him.

At the point where his orgasm would have normally died down, Rory instead found himself gasping in shock as his sensations stayed heightened, his nerve endings exploding and his body coursing with fresh waves of adrenaline. He wrenched his eyes open to look down at the Doctor. The Time Lord's eyes were still closed, his mouth still parted in a silent scream. They were still mid-orgasm, Rory realised, right before his eyes crossed and all sense of thought left Rory's head. For a brief second, through the waves of unending pleasure, Rory thought he saw a faint golden glow light up under the Doctor's skin before Rory gave a final euphoric shudder and promptly passed out.

Rory wasn't sure how long his climax lasted, or how long he'd been unconscious for, but when he'd finally gathered enough wits to open his eyes again, he realised he'd collapsed rather rudely right on top of the Doctor.

"Sorry," Rory mumbled, shifting his weight and feeling himself slip out of the Doctor's gloriously tight heat. The Doctor made an indistinguishable noise of gratitude, but did not move away from Rory, so the sandy-haired man took this as permission to reconnect their bodies side by side in an embrace.

The effects of the plant hadn't quite worn off, Rory realized as soon as he saw that their erections hadn't flagged in the slightest, but neither were they currently dominated by primal desire. For now, the men were content to lie here with one another, enjoying the musty haze of arousal. Somewhere, in the back of both men's minds, it occurred to them that eventually they would have to confront the issue of Amy, of whether or not to tell her.

What both the Doctor and Rory had forgotten was that while the Doctor had remembered to seal all doors in and out of the control room, he hadn't remembered to disconnect the surveillance equipment. As the men cuddled in blissful ignorance, they were unaware that a few rooms away, Amy Pond was sprawled on her bed, her hand in her soaking knickers, silently vowing never to miss out on exploring foreign planets again.

**The end! Thanks for reading, and please review! **


End file.
